djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Viran Adaso
Viran Adaso was a human male who served as a captain in the Galactic Empire's Imperial Military, Imperial Army, the Imperial Navy and the Stormtrooper Corps during the rise of teh Empire and the Galactic Civil War. Born in the Tion Cluster, Viran enlisted in the Stormtrooper Corps. He was cycled into a post as a shoretrooper early in his service. While the position was supposed to be temporary, Adaso found himself remaining there for the rest of his career in the Corps. By pure happenstance he found himself deployed from one water world to the next. He was on patrol duty on Scarif, then deployed during the Subjugation of the Ishi Tib on Tibrin where he helped crush remnants of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Then he assisted in the Imperial Occupation of Manaan before finally returning to his homeworld of Tion. The many years that he had spent on tropical and aquatic worlds made Adaso an unrivaled expert in aquatic tactics and warfare, and he had served in the stormtroopers for three years. He reached the rank of captain during that time. His unusual career made him a valuable asset when the Empire needed to deploy troopers on a rare tropical planet where his expertise and ingenuity helped lead stormtroopers to many a victory, with his casualties being noticeably low. He garnered a reputation for connecting with his troops and making plans that resulted in the lowest possible risk to his subordinates and lower-ranking personnel. Due to his noteworthy record that spanned many years, Viran was able to appeal to his comrades in the Imperial Navy, who used their positions to bring the events into motion that resulted in Adaso becoming a naval officer. Thsi was an extremely rare occurance due to the animosity between different branches such as the Army and Navy. Nonetheless, with time and significant effort and training, Adano successfully transfered to the navy and became a naval captain rather quickly after showing that he excelled not just at ground combat but also in space combat. When the Galactic Civil War broke out, he was given command of Task Force 56 with the task of rooting out any rebel sympathisers and any rebel activity within the Corporate Sector. He recruited a number of unusual individuals to serve aboard his crusier, The Knell, including a Rodian flight engineer, an Umbaran pilot, and an Aqualish navigator. Though sometimes pulled away for the occasional patrol, his usual assignments included interviewing the upper brass of the corporate world and investigating their records, shipments, and development projects to ensure everything check out, and if there were any inconsistencies then matters went from an interview to an interrogation. Famed for his unusually friendly and protective demeanor, acceptance of aliens, eccentric mannerisms, and a strong bond with his troops, Captain Viran Adaso continued to make a name for himself as a subtly keen detective in his efforts to end any and all rebellion before it even began. Category:Character Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Shoretrooper Category:Viran Adaso Category:Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperial Military Category:Imperial Army Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:Task Force 56